Orchid
This all happened a month ago… I decided to start a new game in Minecraft, I hadn’t played the game for a few years now and I wasn’t planning on playing it again. But when the teachers announced that we were going to have a exam soon, I started to get stressed out, so I thought that playing Minecraft would help me calm down a little. When I spawned into the world, my head was already filled with nostalgia. My mind was at a completely different place while I wonder around the fields. Slowly, I started to remember bits and pieces from my first world. I remembered about the tree house I built, the little doggy I had, and the nice armors that I would put on the armor stand. Then I got the idea to build a tree house. Rebuilding my old base doesn’t sound like a bad idea, besides, the nostalgia gives back a lot of good memories. So, my plan was nearly done. All I need is the resources and good place to build it in. I began with the base. I cut down some trees for later and went into a fairly large forest. A few minutes later and it was already getting dark, and I was getting hungry too. I didn’t think I was going to finish the tree house, so I decided to stay at a cave instead. I looked around and spotted a small cave nearby. While going in, I blocked off the entrance so no mobs can disturb me. I placed down a crafting table and made a wooden pickaxe with the wood I got earlier and started mining for coal. As I finished mining the last bit of coal, I saw more ores deeper in the cave. I never saw them when I was mining so I was a little confused. Maybe I just missed them. But the nonetheless, I went to get them, and now I wish I had never done that. I was making my way down the cave when I saw something that catched my eye. Deeper in the cave I saw a flower on the ground, just sitting there. It had a different skin that I didn’t recognize. It looked like a red orchid of some kind. I was confused and somewhat weirded out. I slowly went there and picked it up, then checked its name. I was right, it was an orchid. A crimson orchid of all names. I don’t think there is a mob in Minecraft that drops flowers and I certainly didn’t drop this here myself, so why is there a flower in a cave? I don’t even think that there was even a flower named crimson orchid in Minecraft. Then again, I hadn't played the game in years now, so I really didn’t know. I thought that maybe it was a simple glitch or something, but I was still unsure about it. I kept the flower and decided to do research on the it. I opened up a different tab while still leaving the game on. Looking through the different videos and images, I couldn’t find anything that looks like the red orchid I had. There was a thing called a blue orchid in Minecraft, but I already knew it existed before. There was also a mod called Extra Utilities 2 that also had a red orchid in it, but I didn’t install a mod, and the skin was also different. I was getting more and more concerned. It’s not a new update. My blood was pumping faster now, and I was getting scared. I looked through a few more tabs before I heard a faint sound from the game. God, I forgot I still had the game up. The faint sound sounded like something was walking towards me. I quickly turned up the volume and went back into the game. To my suprise, there was nothing. I was still in the same spot, and there were no mobs nearby. By now, I knew that something was wrong. But before anything else, I noticed my hunger bar was getting way to low. I had to get out the cave and find some food or else I’d die. As I was walking up, I started to see more weird things. There were more ”orchids” on the ground and there were even vines and grass in there. Again, I was weirded out by this but I kept on walking. Not once had I thought about logging off. I’m not sure why. Things started to escalate quickly, as I was walking when I found a head on the floor with red orchids surrounding it. I was deeply creeped out. I tried to go closer to investigate, but then I stopped, and I heard the faint walking sound again. This time it was a little louder since I had the volume up. I turned around and looked deeper into the cave…There were someone down there. I couldn’t see their skin, but I knew that this “thing” wasn’t a normal mob. It was looking directly at me, and it’s slowly walked towards me. I tried to run out of the cave as fast as I can but because my hunger bar was low I couldn’t sprint. I knew I should’ve brought food or something. Dozens of flowers and vines started to appear and there were even trees spawning down there. Perhaps it was trying to stop me from getting away. At that point, I knew that I had to get fast. I placed some blocks to slow it down, but i wasn't sure if it worked. I was able to reach to the top and break down the blocks that I placed earlier. I left the cave with my hunger bar even lower. It was very close but I kept on running, trying to get out of the forest. I started to regret going so deep into it. As I was heading out of the forest I started to realize some things were happening. The forest was getting more crowded with trees and I felt like it was closing up on me. then I saw it again, and it was still following me. I was trying to get away but the trees got more and more crowded, so crowded that I couldn’t even get out of the forest. I was trapped in that forest with this creature in front of me, but at least I could take a closer look at the mob. It has flowers around it, especially near the eyes. it also has black skin and hair and it has big wide eyes. I wasn’t able to take a closer look at its clothings though. I was just standing there. I didn't know what to do anymore. Then the thing ran towards me and poisoned me until I died. I respawned soon after it killed me, and in the chat below it said that I was poisoned to death by ████. The name was scratched out. At that point i had enough, and logged out. The next day, I went to email Mojang about this. Even after a few weeks, they didn’t respond. They probably thought that I was joking. By now, I decided to take matters into my own hands. My plan was to record everything and sent it in for evidence, and I didn’t think anything would go wrong. I went and logged on to my account again and went back into my old world and began to look around. I typed into the chat to see if I could lure it out, but it didn’t work. So I went into the forest it killed me in, but I couldn’t find anything. I went into the cave, but once again, I couldn’t find anything. Not even the head. By now, I was getting a little irritated. It was almost as if the thing knew what I was doing and decided not to show up. I ended the recording, dissapointed. As soon as I did that, I tripped over a wire and fell down further down the cave. I almost died with only half a heart left. That part almost made me jump. I looked around my surroundings, but the cave was barely visible with only a few torches lighting up the place. Then the thing appeared in front of me and quickly killed me again. Giving up, I shut down the computer, and went for a nap. Of course, I couldn‘t sleep, the thought kept me awake for quite some time. It was probably a hacker or a troll, but I didn’t see a nametag. Besides, why would anyone be willing to do this? They were obviously not doing this for fame, since they only decided to appear as soon as I ended the recording, and I doubt that anyone would do this just to annoy me. I never made any enemies in games or in real life, and nobody would actually go that far just to troll me. I stayed on that topic for a very long time. I even gave the guy a name. Orchid. I know, not a creative one. But I couldn’t come up with a better name. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:PC Minecraft